Never
by yesdaddy
Summary: In Neverland, it takes years to grow old, if you even do. Only those with unhappy hearts age, and even then they only reach 18. When Peter brings Wendy and her two brothers to Neverland, they almost kill the evil pirate that has been hunting them. But when Peter breaks Wendy's heart, she chooses to become a pirate, betraying everyone she loved. Red Handed Jill...
1. chapter 1

**/N**

 **Okay so I'm sorry I'm not writing Searching but I was watching Peter Pan (2003 version) and I died… HERE. I'M SORRY.**

 **Btw, this is after the battle at the castle, where the whole 'To die would be an awfully big adventure' thing happened. Also, in this neverland, people age very slowly until they reach eighteen. (It takes a really, really long time though)**

 _"You know that place between sleep and awake, the place you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."_

Wendy watched as her brothers danced, little Michael hugging his bear, John flirting with Tiger Lily. It had been a long battle, and she was exhausted, having killed at least three pirates. (Possibly four; it was a bit of a blur, really.)

"Wendy!" A harsh whisper came from behind her. She jumped, turning around, then relaxed.

"Peter, you scared me. I was just watching the festivities." Peter grinned, taking her hand.

"Come see this, Wendy." Wendy slowly shook her head, exasperated, but let him lead her away into the forest.

Peter stopped so suddenly that Wendy crashed into him, causing her to trip. He caught her, holding her by the waist, and grinned. She huffed and looked around.

Her and Peter were in front of a large tree; one that seemed to be glowing from the inside, lighting up the forest around it. Everything was blue and gold, and it took Wendy's breath away, much like the boy in front of her did.

"Wendy, come here. Look." Peter lead her to the bottom of the tree and slowly lowered his head down to a root. Wendy was confused but followed suit, placing her head next to Peter's. She gasped, tears welling up in her eyes. Small creatures with delicate gossamer wings and beautiful spider silk clothes were dancing, whirling around as if there were nothing wrong in the world; no pirates, no evil giant crocodiles. _Faeries._ In the center of it all, a beautiful queen was dancing with her knight, slowly spinning each other around. It was like the eye of a storm, calm in the midst of so much beautiful chaos. Beautiful music was playing, soft and yet so, so loud. A tear suddenly ran down her cheek, and she felt Peter squeeze her hand. She squeezed his back.

"It's beautiful. Truly, Peter. Thank you." She turned to look at him, and was shocked to see him staring at her, something strange in his gaze. _He's confused,_ she realized. _But why?_ He suddenly drew in a breath, and looked towards the forest.

"Dance with me,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hook watched as Pan lead the girl into the middle of the grove, holding both her hands.

He watched, trying not to gag at the way they took looked into each other's eyes, or the way Pan wrapped his hand around the girl's waist.

The final straw was when they started to rise into the air, spinning in slow circles. It was disgustingly romantic, and he was about to raise his gun and shoot Pan when something in the girl's eyes stopped him.

They were full of love. Pan's eyes were matching. He looked very confused about it, and frightened. It was almost funny.

Suddenly, Hook could see why Pan had been drawn to her, could understand how, of all of the places in in the world, in all the streets and neighborhoods, of all the windows in the world, how Pan had found this one. It was all because of the girl; her stories, her love. He almost dropped his gun. A tinkling voice comes from beside him. Tinkerbell. _The girl, the bitch, her name is Wendy._

"Wendy, you say?" The small faery nods, a frown on her face. She starts wildly gesturing and tinkling. _She stole Peter, she made him soft. I hate her._

"Oh. So this is about Pan. You know, Tink, you and I are old friends, regardless of our opinions on Pan, and I say you need to get him back. Let me take care of the girl." Hook had a plan. A very, very good plan. If Pan loved the girl, then hurting her would definitely hurt him.

Out of nowhere, Hook heard Wendy's voice. She was speaking to Pan, saying something. They were back on ground level. The look on her face was curious and earnest, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"-anger?" Pan frowned.

"Hook," He says, and shakes his head. The girl moves closer, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"Love?"

Pan shoots backward, hitting a fallen trunk. "I don't feel love. I don't have _feelings_." He spat the word out as if it was poison, but the fear in his eyes was plain as day. Wendy took a step towards him, and he pressed farther into the trunk.

"I think you do, Peter. I think you're just afraid." He wildly shook his head, eyes darting and fists clenching. He was looking anywhere but her.

"No," He says forcefully. " _No!_ I don't feel love. I don't feel anything. What's between us is a dream, Wendy, a stupid dream! You're not a mother, I'm not a father. We. Are. _Nothing_."

Wendy puts a hand to her eyes. Letting out a shaking breath. When she finally takes her hand off her face her eyes are blazing with anger. "If we are nothing, if _I_ am nothing, because you clearly think more about yourself, why'd you bring me here?"

"What?" She glares. Things are about to get very interesting.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME TO NEVERLAND?" Peter averts his gaze.

"I…" He stutters, raking a hand through his hair. "I don't know." This phrase he whispers, clearly hoping Wendy won't hear. She does.

"If you don't know," She hissed coldly. "Then there is no point in me being here. I will go back to London. I will grow up. You clearly need to." Wendy runs off into the woods, Pan staring off at her in disbelief. Hook looks at Tink.

"We need to talk." Tink nods, and Hook holds out his hook. Tink sits on it daintily, and Hook walks to another grove, far away from Pan and his unbelieving stare.

Tink flies over his face and kicks his nose. _What's your plan, Hook. I need to get Peter away from that girl._ Hook smirks.

"Wendy is mad at Peter, and embarrassed about being rejected by him. It was quite rude." Tink laughs. "Anyway, what will hurt Pan more than her just dying? What will be so hurtful and unforgivable that it would tear him up inside till he goes mad? What could even possibly change his feirce love into hate?" A small smile appears on Tink's face. _Betrayal!_ She tinkles gleefully. _Wendy is going to betray them._ Hook smirks.

"Exactly. Show me where she lives."

 **A/N**

 **Chapter four of Searching is almost done :) sorry about the long wait! That was the Peter Pan fic! -_-**

 **whoops**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_**

 ** _Here's the second chapter. My other story will be updated soon!_**

 _"Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting._

Wendy woke up to the sound of creaking and the sensation of being on a ship. Her face felt dry and stretched, her eyes ached, and she felt horrendously sad. She opened her eyes, but quickly closed them when the events of the past twenty-four hours caught up to her. She hugged her stomach, thinking about Peter and how angry he made her, how clueless and stupid he was, how he could just go… that line of thought probably wasn't the best direction for her to go in.

She slowly opened the door of her little house, and was surprised to find that it was the middle of the night, and that she was on a boat in the middle of the sea. Neverland was only a distant speck on the horizon.

Slowly stepping out onto the deck, Wendy heard a voice.

"Excuse me miss, but the Cap'n would like to see you." She jumped, turning to the side, and saw a short man with a graying beard and kind eyes. "Miss? The Cap'n has an offer for you. I'm Smee, by the way." Wendy shook herself.

"Of course, Mister Smee. Lead the way," Smee smiled, and took her outstretched arm, leading her to the Captain's quarters.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hook was smiling so much that his face hurt. His plan was working so far. Wendy and Peter hadn't made up, Wendy was on his ship, and he was about to convince her to betray the "love of her life". This was great. Beside him, Tink made a few wild gestures and angry squeaks. Wendy was coming.

The door opened and in walked Wendy, chatting animatedly with Smee. He dismissed Smee with a wave of his hand and motioned for Wendy to come inside and sit down.

"Wendy, darling. I am Captain Hook, your esteemed host. I have a proposal for you." She looked uncomfortable, but she shook herself and cleared her throat. He could see the tear tracks on her face.

"Yes, Smee told me. He said-" her breath hitched, and a tear suddenly ran down her face. She wiped it away, and took a deep breath. "He said it was about Peter."

Hook Chuckled. "Yes. Exactly. I saw what Pan said to you, my dear Wendy. He took your heart and stomped on it. He can't possibly care about you. For that matter, he couldn't possibly care about anyone." At this, he had to take a deep breath, copying Wendy's earlier action. He lowered his voice. "Wendy, you know this you've always known this. Without Love, without Feeling, how can Pan possibly help you and your brothers? Your new children?" Wendy made to stand up.

"But-"

"No." Hook whispered then. "He can't be a Father, Wendy. He does whatever he wants, however he wants. What's to stop him from leaving you and the boys? He will get bored, and then, then he will betray you. Find a new girl and bring her and you will be just like Tink, jealous and helpless. Is that what you want?" He was shouting now. Wendy shook her head timidly. "Is that what you want, Wendy?"

"No. That's not what I want at all." Hook smiled.

"Then that's not what you will get. Become a Pirate, Wendy. Be my daughter, grow up with me. Become a warrior. Then, no one will ever leave you again." Wendy considered this.

"I- I've always wanted to be Pirate. To have the freedom." Hook nodded.

"Then become one. Choose a name, choose a sword. Help me win the war against Pan. We can go back to the real world. Recruit men, recruit women. And we can make sure Pan never hurts anyone again." Wendy seemed like she was about to agree, but then her face fell. She looked back up at Hook.

"I- I need to give Peter one more chance. To see if he can care. I can't give up yet." Hook nodded graciously, aware that he was treading carefully.

"Of course. But, before you go, think of a name. A name for your new self. Wendy considered this.

"I have always liked the sound of- of Red Handed Jill?" Hook grins.

"Sounds absolutely perfect."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peter didn't know what to do. After Wendy had stormed off, he had sat there, feeling nothing. It was like something was broken inside, but he didn't know what. He had gotten up and shaken it off, going back to the tree, but the feeling stayed with him. When the boys had gotten back, he warily let them in, scanning for Wendy, but she wasn't anywhere to be found. Eventually, he had given up. It had been two days.

Currently, him and the boys were having a hearty meal, having just taken their medicine. They were laughing and eating messily, making a ton of noise, when Peter heard the door open. He jumped up.

"Everyone, quickly, clean up. Be silent. Sit up straight. It's your mother." All the boys quickly straightened themselves out, wiping their hands and faces, cleaning the food off the floor, and shushing anyone who was still talking. When Wendy came in, everything was perfect. _Just like her._ Peter jumped. Where had that thought come from? He shook his head.

"Hello, Wendy." She looked at him.

"Hello, Peter." Peter nodded.

"Why don't you sit down, Wendy. We were just having dinner." She sat down, and soon enough, the conversation started up again.

"I heard that there's a new pirate aboard the Roger,"John was bragging to Toodles. "They call her Red-Handed Jill." Peter snorted, and Wendy turned to look at him.

"Something funny, Peter?" He was laughing by then.

"No, no." He gasped. "It's just… the mermaids said that Red Handed Jill is just a storyteller, not a real pirate!" Wendy stood abruptly, a flaming look in her eyes.

"Just. A. Storyteller? Who's to say Red Handed Jill isn't a brave swordsman?" This threw Peter into hysterics.

"A 'brave swordsman'?! Ha!" Wendy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not? Just because she is a woman?" Peter avoided her question, raising his arms into the air.

"Brave or not, I shall CUT HER HEAD OFF!"

Wendy grabbed a sword from behind her, pointing it at Peter's throat.

"Then ready yourself, Peter Pan," she spat the words out. "For I am Red Handed Jill!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The boys all gasped, and Peter looked at her. He was truly beautiful, with the sharp lines of his jaw and his cheekbones, his beautiful emerald eyes, his tan skin. Her chest felt hollow, all her tears spent. _Too many hours spent crying over him._

Peter slashed out, his sword meeting hers with a clang. He backed her up to the wall staring at her. A small voice piped up from behind him.

"Mummy, you're not really going to be a pirate, are you?" Wendy met Peter's eyes.

"Yes," She spat out. "I am." She shoved Peter away, then hugged her arms to her chest. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "It's all I have."

She didn't think anyone could hear her.

Before he could reach for her, apologize, and tell her what she did have, she was running away.

That was the last time any of them saw her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hook watched quietly as Wendy ran into his arms, sobbing. He patted her on the back in comforting circles, feeling his heart swell with two different emotions: Compassion and Hatred. Compassion for the young girl in his arms, an almost fatherly feeling. The need to protect her.

Hatred for the boy who caused all of Wendy's pain, all of his pain.

Pan.

He needed revenge. This wasn't even about hurting Pan anymore. He needed to save his new daughter's heart. But first he had to keep Pan away from her.

"Welcome home, Red Handed Jill. Welcome home, daughter." Wendy smiled.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hook was rummaging in his drawers, looking for the Deathlock. Wendy had fallen asleep hours ago, in her new quarters, and most of the crew was silent. It was time to put his plan in action.

He found the red vial and turned around, grinning triumphantly. He heard a muffled protest coming from the fairy locked up in his lantern, but he ignored it. Tinker bell wouldn't be a problem for much longer.

Stepping out of his cabin, Hook "accidentally" knocked the lantern to the floor, pretending not to notice. He walked to a small rowboat, plopping it down into the water. He rowed to shore.

When Hook got to the Lost Boy's home he smiled, taking the vial of poison out of his coat pocket.

He opened the door to the hideout and stepped in quietly. All of the boys were sound asleep, probably drunk from too much wine.

Hook tip-toed over to where Pan was sleeping, and noticed a flower filled with water. He vaguely remembered Wendy saying something about 'medicine'. Hook shuddered.

When he was done pouring the poison in, he walked out the door and found a nice little hole to spy on Pan with.

So far, everything was going better than he expected.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peter woke up with a start, noticing that all of the boys were gone. He looked down, and saw a note that read:

'Going hunting, be back soon! -the lost boys'

He shook his head, looking beside him at the tree stump that Wendy called a 'nightstand'.

Wendy.

He could hear her voice in his head, talking to him, telling him stories, telling him to drink his medicine.

Medicine! He had almost forgotten. He definitely can't fail her at that. He already had at everything else.

He picked up the cup and braced himself, raising the vile stuff to his mouth. Suddenly, a small force knocked into his hand, tipped the medicine back, and drank it. Tink. White exploded behind his eyelids.

"Tinkerbell! Why would you drink my medicine?! You hate Wendy! How could you-" How could you take away the last thing I could do for her?

Tink just looked at him knowingly, then collapsed into his palm. Her normally bright light had turned gray, and she was coughing.

"NO NO NO no. Tink, stay warm. Stay with me. He heard a faint tinkle, but all he could decipher was Wendy's name. He was panicking, watching as the person who had been there for him his entire life slowly died.

"Stay with me, Tink. You can't leave! I love you." His voice broke. "I'm sorry…"

Wendy. She was the one who had killed Tink, who had tried to poison him. Who had broken his heart.

It was all her fault. "It's all your fault, Wendy." He was crying. "I h-hate you, Wendy."

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed and yelled, then fell on his knees.

When the boys got back, Toodles dropped the rabbit, and Slightly dropped his bow. All they saw was their father kneeling with his elbows on his bed, and the dead fairy in his hands.

None of them noticed the Pirate smiling in the shadows, or when he slipped away.

They all slowly forgot that they ever had a mother, or that her name was Wendy. All they remembered was the old ways, the momentary blip of a mother in their makeshift family forgotten.

Peter never forgot her, but he infused her memory with hate, and reminded himself of her every day. He carved her name into his skin, so that she was always there.

He slowly aged, becoming a father, a brother, getting more Lost Boys, taking care of more kids. They moved their hideout so that they couldn't be found, and started inviting girls into his ranks.

He heard about Red Handed Jill, from mermaids, from captured Pirates. Heard about her battle lust, how bloodthirsty she was. He hardened his heart against her, but opened it to all of the new children.

He always told stories, even though they always hurt him.

He

Never

Forgot

Her

And she never forgot him.

 **A/N**

 **Hahaha I'm crying. Here's chapter 2!**

 **I will continue, this isn't a two-shot :)**

 **Review!**


End file.
